


Getting More than a Partner

by kasaundra1



Category: Political RPF
Genre: F/F, Fingering, I tried people, I'm so fucking sorry everyone, Lesbian Sex, No there's no scissoring here, OMFG this is so awful, Spooning, blame dirtypoliticalconfessions on tumblr, female on female sex, female politicians, this is my first time writing lesbian sex and it's horrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaundra1/pseuds/kasaundra1
Summary: Tzipi Livni is feeling stressed at work, not to mention she has particular feelings for another female colleague.





	Getting More than a Partner

**Author's Note:**

> This was written purely based on two anonymous confessions on DirtyPoliticalConfessions on Tumblr, and my desire to at least try (READ: TRY) to write lesbian sex. This turned out fairly horrible to fairly decent, so enjoy this work everyone!
> 
> Also, everything I wrote here is fiction. All situations pictured took place in my dirty and demented mind and this is not resemble any real events happening.

Tzipi Livni rested her chin in her hands looking wistfully at the stack of paperwork lying on her desk in her office. It was a Wednesday, and she was the newly minted leader of the opposition in Israel. She sat and pondered her agreement that she made with labor chairman Avi Gabbay on the choice to run on a joint ticket in the next elections. Of course, it brought her back where she was a mover and a shaker in Israeli politics again, but she mused at the fact that Gabbay was a potential rival for power. Of course, they would share the Premiership in rotation, but Tzipi worried about the constant threat that loomed over her head. Of course, she was more internationally, and nationally known that Avi Gabbay, so it could the former CEO of Beezos to walk in her shadow. It wasn’t planned that Herzog would leave the Knesset so unexpectedly, but of course, he would soon follow in his father’s footsteps into the Presidency.

Livni had learned in all her years of politics to access threats and stay one step ahead of them, but this new character, Gabbay, was an enigma to everyone.

“Tzipi?” A delicate but sweet voice penetrated the opposition leader’s inner thoughts. She looked up to see the green eyes and red locks of Stav Shaffir, the young, ambitious lawmaker from her own party in the Knesset. “Are Gabbay and the others out?” She asked, referring to whether Gabbay was somewhere campaigning in preparation for the upcoming elections next year. She interrupted her boss’ quiet thoughts, yet she seemed unafraid of any consequences that might result from it.

“Sorry Stav, my mind just wandered a bit,” Tzipi said, “You got the draft of the bill ready?” She asked. Shaffir nodded, as the bill would raise the pensions of Israel’s elderly population, as well as put new reforms on assisted living facilities. A fellow MK, Itzik Shmuli had been instrumental in the bill’s passing.

“Yes, and it will go to though the Pensions committee for review.” As Shaffir spoke, Tzipi couldn’t help but check out Stav’s figure. A nice rack, small hips, but a thin stomach with a slight bit of pudge, as well as her long and wavy red locks and her voice was soft like rain, it was putting all sorts of thoughts inside Livni’s head.

“I organized the paperwork, but still, there remains the pressing issue of how we’re going to get everyone on board with it. Tzipi? Are you listening to me?” The mention of the question stopped Livni’s panmouring at her colleague's body. “I’m sorry, it’s just-” Stav gave her a weird look.

“Tzipi you do realize that you were staring at my boobs the entire time I was talking to you.” Tzipi’s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. What were these sudden feelings for her much younger colleague? Was it that she was so stressed about taking the new job of opposition leader that she needed release? Or was it something else?  
“I’m sorry Stav, it’s just, your cleavage is kind of hard not to look at.” Stav was taken aback by such a provocative comment,. Some fellow Knesset members tried flirting with her before, but they were all male! Was Tzipi going through a midlife crisis? Where there marital problems at home? “Tzipi?”

Tzipi arose from her chair and strode over to Stav. She took a lock of Stav’s fiery red hair and twirled it around her index finger. “You look sexy in the little black pencil skirt, has anyone ever told you that?” She then slid her hand down Stav’s skirt, eliciting a small gasp from the younger woman. Sta looked at Tzipi, wondering where she was going at, but the hot breath of Tzipi was turning her on, thought she was too afraid to admit it.

But Tzipi wasn’t without her good looks as well. Despite her age, the woman had an elegant build, with a slender yet curvy figure, as well as the short blonde hair. Stav couldn’t help but feel turned on.

“I’ve always wondered what your body felt like,” Tzipi purred, Stav took Tzipi’s lips in a kiss, both wet and yet the kiss had a tinge of passion to it. Tzipi could feel Stav’s heartbeat though her chest, and her hand slid up Stav’s skirt, elicting moans and whimpers from the younger woman. 

“God, I have been waiting for this for forever.” Stav, by now had changed her position so Tzipi could stroke her back. Tzipi parted Stav’s wavy red locks to gain access to her neck, which she nipped and kissed, her hot breath ticking the hairs on Stav’s neck. “Your skin feels like velvet,” Stav moaned. Tzipi cupped Stav’s face in her hands and initiated a kiss, it starting to lightly and growing more passionate in pace. Suddenly, Stav pulled away. “Wait, do you have a husband? Wouldn’t you be cheating on him with me?” Tzipi was visibly annoyed at interruption of the kiss, but she was willing to answer her question. “He is free to pursue his sexual adventures and I am free to do the same.” She gave Shaffir another tender kiss, slightly coaxing the other woman to deepen the kiss.

“God you feel so good,” Stav moaned. Tzipi momentarily pulled away so to lock the office door and shut the windows. No need in other Knesset members or aides interrupting their intimate moment! “Now where were we?” She turned to the other woman. 

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Stav said, more curtly and more sharply than her usual soft voice.

Tzipi then grabbed the other woman’s blazer and pulled her into another kiss. “I was envious for a long time, seeing other all those men in other countries ooggle you as you walked by them, now you are mine,” Stav purre, “I admit I have always wanted to touch you, to feel you.”

Tzipi then drew back Stav’s collar of her blouse, gently sliding her hand up and down the skin that that was exposed by Stav’s blouse. Stav got on top of Tzipi’s desk and kicked off her blue heels. Tzipi then slipped off Stav’s blazer which gave the older woman more access to her neck and chest. As she sucked on the younger woman’s bare skin, the other woman could muster a soft moan. 

“Now that our shoes are out of the way, what shall we do with all these clothes?” Tzipi wondered out loud. “I know what we should do,” Stav reached behind her back and pulled off her blouse over her shoulders, leaving every inch of her upper body subject to the other woman’s pamour, save for a light blue lace bra. Tzipi then sucked in a deep breath as she devoured the other woman’s semi-nude form with her eyes. “You naughty little girl,” She then reached to undo Stav’s skirt and slid it off her body (Along with her panties) and Stav shivered at her touch. She the hoisted Stav’s legs up and reached in slowly , admiring the other woman’s body. Shaffir was completely hairless downstairs, save for a stripe of thin hair on her vulva. Tzipi then slid in with her fingers, slowly teasing Shaffir’s intimate areas provoking soft moans from the younger woman. She slid one of her fingers in, slowly teasing the other woman before withdrawing her finger and bringing it to the other woman’s mouth before tasting her juices. 

She then moved in between Shaffir’s thighs, kissing tenderly at her soft porcelain skin until she got into the apex of her thighs. With a skilled tongue, Tzipi teased the other woman, gently licking and sucking on her clit. The sight was enough to make the older woman moan and tremble, and as Tzipi sucked and teased, the younger MK clawed her fingers into Tzipi’s blonde hair and forced her deeper into her sex. “Be patient love,” with that Stav moaned. “Just shut up and fuck me.” With on finger she pushed in and out, while sucking the other woman’s clit, curling her fingers to hit Stav’s pleasure spot. Only a few thrusts later did Stav thow her hair back, body arched and she came with a soft cry. Stav gasped for air, trying to regain her composure. She then took Tzipi’s hand and led her onto the table. “My turn,” she said, she then unzipped Tzipi’s blue dress and watched it fall onto the floor, leaving the older woman naked except for a matching pair of bra and panties. She then pushed Tzipi onto the table and removed her bra and her panties, and started gently kissing up the older woman’s collarbone down to her crotch. Stav took each of Tzipi’s nipples and ran her tongue around them, suck and and licking, causing the other woman to gasp and cry out. Stav worked her way to Tzipi’s inner thighs, and kissed up and down to light skin until she go to the inner part, running her tongue along the older woman’s clit while she massaged her breasts. Stav dipped her finger into Tzipi’s folds, guiding it to and fro massaging and hitting Tzipi’s pleasure spots over and over again. Tzipi’s arms wrapped around her, clawing at her back as she ate her out. Stav sped up the movement of her magic tongue until the other woman’s face flushed white and she climaxed and the office was filled with heavy pants and moans.

Both woman recovered while embracing each other, Stav Shaffir resting her head in the hollow of Tzipi Livni’s neck, and Tzipi wrapped her arms around her younger colleague. They stayed like that for ten minutes before they arose and put their clothes back on. While putting her skirt back on, Stav turned and said, “Hope this relieved your stress you’ve been having.”

Tzipi smiled. “It indeed has.”  
“Hope we can do this again. That was hot,” Stav said flashing a toothy grin.  
“Oh we definately are,” Tzipi said while adjusting her dress.

“We’d better get going. We have a meeting with the other Zionist Union MKs in about fifteen minutes.”

The two woman went out of the office, Tzipi resting her hand on Shaffir’s ass as they went.

The End.


End file.
